


Comfort in the Cold

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Comfort in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for  
the entertainment of the readers (and its author) 

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

 

COMFORT IN THE COLD (Poem)

by Renny Ramos

You turn to me

like a frightened child.

I hold you in my arms

to soothe your grief.

You cling to me

as if I held your life in my hands.

And in that moment - 

we forget who we are.

The last gasp of pleasure finally dies away

and we lie against each other.

In our emptiness, our only escape 

was comfort in the cold.

  * The End - 



__

 

E-mail the author: 


End file.
